Gurú de la Piedra
El Gurú de la Roca, conocido simplemente como "El Gurú" dentro de La Banda de Cooper, era un shaman cuyas raíces estaban en el Interior de Australia. Él hizo de maestro espiritual de Murray y lo instruyo en el arte del Tiempo de los Sueños. Luego de que La Banda de Cooper lo ayudo a expulsar a los mineros fuera de su hogar, El Gurú se transformó en el primer indivio en unirse al grupo para ayudarlos en El Atraco a la Boveda de Cooper. Historia El Gurú vivía cerca de Yuendumu, Australia, en una pequeña choza, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo meditando en una cueva cercana. Él estudió el Místico Arte del Tiempo de los Sueños y además era el guardián de la malvada Máscara de la Tierra Oscura, que estaba sellada a gran profundidad en esas tierras. El Maestro de Murray .]] El Gurú fue visitado un día por Murray, quien buscaba encontrar su "centro espiritual". El Gurú accedió a enseñarle el Místico Arte del Tiempo de los Sueños y lo envió a varios lugares alrededor del mundo como parte de su entrenamiento. Él también le enseñó la Forma de la Bola Aborigen y el Bloqueo Temporal. The next location the Guru sent Murray to was Venice, Italy, where he tasked his student with making "the black water run pure". This black water was actually the tar-polluted water around Venice caused by Don Octavio. While Murray was completing his assignment, miners arrived in the outback and began excavating opals. They deployed a gyro-copter that honed in on the Guru's Moon Stone and captured him. All of the drilling the miners were doing disturbed the Mask of Dark Earth, which rose up to the surface and escaped from the caves. Joining the Cooper Gang Without his Walking Staff and Moon Stone, the Guru was powerless to escape from his stockade prison and could only watch as the miners tore up the landscape. While the Guru was imprisoned, Sly Cooper showed up to break him out. The Guru refused to leave his prison until his equipment was returned to him. He also requested that Bentley and Murray meet with him individually. Murray was the first to meet with the Guru. He told his teacher that he had accomplished his task back in Venice and wanted to rejoin the Cooper Gang. Murray also expressed his hopes of the Guru coming along with them. The Guru replied by explaining his current situation with the Mask of Dark Earth and the miners – that only when these two adversaries were dealt with would he join the gang. Later, Bentley visited the Guru and returned his equipment to him. When Bentley asked how the Guru planned to escape from his stockade, the Guru displayed to Bentley his ability to transform and take control of others. Once he had broken out, the Guru set out to destroy the miners' machines that were tearing up the landscape. .]] During the final phase of the Cooper Gang's operation, Moon Crash, the Guru destroyed the miners' gyro-copter. He also spotted out the Mask of Dark Earth to Murray (who was disguised as the Moon Spirit). When the gang failed to destroy the mask, it took control of Carmelita Fox; however, Sly was able to get the mask off of Carmelita and it was destroyed. The Guru and the Gang watched over Carmelita as she recovered. As Carmelita began to stir, the Cooper Gang made a hasty retreat. With the Mask of Dark Earth destroyed, the miners gone, and the Guru's home at peace once again, he followed the gang on their travels and was recognized as a new member of the team. Cooper Vault Heist As the Cooper Gang's mystic, the Guru aided them as a valuable ally during their operations in Holland. His missions involved assisting the gang in breaking into one of the Belgian supply trucks and possessing a giant wolf within the area to thin out the Black Baron's guards. In China, he assisted Sly in retrieving Bentley's computer back from General Tsao using his telekinetic abilities. During their fight against Captain LeFwee in Blood Bath Bay, the Guru used his abilities to control the Crusher, effectively turning it against the pirate captain. Finally, as they began their final heist at Kaine Island to gain access to the Cooper Vault, the Guru possessed numerous sharks to destroy a magnetic buoy that the cane had clung onto. At the conclusion of the Sly 3 storyline, he took on new students for his Dreamtime course, but was subsequently annoyed by the attention they attracted and fled to New York in order to escape them, figuring "it would be the last place they would look". Characteristics Personality The Guru was an incredibly strict teacher, pushing his students to their absolute limits. In spite of this quality, he was also known as being quite caring for his disciples, as seen during his reunion with Murray. He was also somewhat stubborn, refusing to leave his prison stockade until after his Walking Staff and Moon Stone were returned to him. Even despite these harder sides of his personality, the Guru is very kind to his comrades and has also shown a humorous nature, frequently sharing jokes with Sly during missions. Abilities The Guru's most notable ability is the power of hypnosis, as seen when he controlled enemies by mounting himself onto their backs. Another one of his techniques allowed him to morph himself into common objects in order to blend in with his surroundings. To use these abilities, he required the power of his Moon Stone, with which he was also able to communicate with the other team members through their varied Binocucoms. The Guru possesses a high degree of telekinesis, using this technique to lift various objects and guards high above the ground. The Guru also has a certain degree of telepathy, as observed when he bridged both Sly's and the Panda King's minds, and also when he read the Panda King's mind in order to discover the reason how he was in a complete state of peace. The Guru has the knowledge of techniques that he taught to his disciples, such as the Aboriginal Ball Form and the Temporal Lock, though it is unknown whether or not he was able to perform these techniques himself. Appearances ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *Beginning of the End *2. Rumble Down Under *3. Flight of Fancy *4. A Cold Alliance *5. Dean Men Tell No Tales *6. Honor Among Thieves Trivia *El Gurú es el primero en unirse a la Banda de Cooper después de su fundación. *El Gurú y Penelope son los únicos miembros de la Banda de Cooper que no pelean por si mismos. Sin embargo, mientras está montando la espalda de un guardia, puede usar su arma en combate para atacar. *En los creditos aparece como "El Shaman". *El Guru es el único nuevo miembro en unirse a la Banda de Cooper que no fue un antiguo enemigo y/o antagonista. *El Gurú es el único miembro de la Banda de Cooper que no estuvo en una batalla contra algún jefe. *En todo el videojuego Sly 3: Honor Entre Ladrones, el Gurú habla en un lenguaje desconocido para el jugador. Sin embargo, Todos en la Banda de Cooper parecen entender sus palabras. *En los créditos de Sly 3: Honor Entre Ladrones, se dice que el Gurú se vuelve el maestro de un grupo de estrellas de rock. Esta es una referencia a The Beatles, quienes tuvieron de maestro a un Gurú. *El Gurú hace un par de cameos en Sly Cooper: Ladrones en el Tiempo. Aparece como un accesorio colgante dentro del Binocucom de Murray y como un cuadro en una de las guaridas. *Un tesoro que aparece en el quinto episodio de Sly Cooper: Ladrones en el Tiempo implica que la Banda de Cooper se encontrará con el Gurú una vez más en el futuro (El tesoro es la punta rota de la vara del Gurú con la Piedra Lunar). Galeria Guru.png|El Gurú al lado de su choza Guru cameo.jpg|El Gurú en el binocucom de Murray Guru cameo2.jpg|Un cuadro del Gurú en la Guarida Category:Banda de Cooper Category:Sly 3: Honor Entre Ladrones Personajes Category:Hombres Category:Personajes Category:Héroes